A letter to Logan
by Tott
Summary: Well this was a One-shot but because of the reviews I got I made it a two-shot.Its about about Rory sending a email to Logan post season 7.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a one-shot fill of Rogan-ness. I do not own Gilmore Girls- but I am a huge fan of it and do have all the episodes. And no I am not "stop eating the paste special".

Summary: This is set after season 7 and is a email convo between Rory and Logan.

_A letter to Logan…_

TO: MAC

FROM: Rory Gilmore

SUBJECT: Why?

There are so many things I would love to ask you, but only one seems to come to mind. Only one thing is important to me right now.

Why? Why couldn't you wait for me? Logan I love you. You know how much I love you so why couldn't you wait for me. I had just graduated Logan, I didn't even know what or where I wanted to work. I mean I want to work at the NYT but I didn't get the fellowship so that isn't going to happen right now. I did however get a job on the Obama Trail, but I don't know if that is really what I want. I guess I never thought of my life without you, I thought you would be with me through this. I always thought of marrying you, so many times I thought of what my life would be like being your wife. But when you asked me I don't know, I just saw my entire life coming to a crashing halt. I couldn't find the words you wanted to hear, and you didn't want to hear the words said.

I love you xx

Just please answer this one question, do you still love me?

Rory

TO: ACE

FROM: Logan Huntzberger

SUBJECT: re Why?

I wouldn't have asked you to become my wife if I didn't love you. Rory you mean the world to me, but why didn't you tell me any of your problems about your work? You know I would help you with jobs.

Love you,

Logan

TO:MAC

FROM: Rory Gilmore

SUBJECT: re Why?

So if you love me then why couldn't you wait?

TO: ACE

FROM: Logan Huntzberger

SUBJECT: re Why?

Why couldn't you love me enough to say yes?

TO:MAC

FROM: Rory Gilmore

SUBJECT: re Why?

I wasn't ready Logan, I didn't want to just jump into anything and I didn't want to become my grandmother. And right now because I don't have a job or anything I could have become her. I mean I was becoming her when I was working for the DAR.

TO: ACE

FROM: Logan Huntzberger

SUBJECT: re Why?

The last thing I would ever want would be you to become your grandmother or my mother. You know I never liked that you were in the DAR but it was what was good for you at the time so I let it go, but Ace you're the only girl I want. You're the only girl I'll ever want.

Logan was sitting at his desk at work almost waiting for her reply. When he had been sitting there for about 5 hours with no new mail he closed down his computer and was about to head home for the day. Even though it was only 2 in the afternoon, but Logan just couldn't handle sitting at his desk awaiting her next email.

Just as Logan was about to get up and leave there was a soft knock at his door. He walked to the door and opened it, not expecting to see the face he saw. She didn't say anything she just leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply. When the lack of oxygen became a problem for the couple they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Logan, I don't want anyone else, and there is no one else that I could ever dream of spending my life with." Rory says as she looks up into Logan's eyes.

Logan lets Rory go and walks back to his desk, opens up a draw and pulls out a small blue box. He walks back around to her and gets down on one knee.

"I never thought I would get this chance again, and I hope I don't have to do it again, Rory Gilmore would you do me the honour and become my wife?"

Rory didn't reply with words she crouched down to Logan's level and kissed him. That was all Logan needed, he picked up the love of his life and twirled her around, which caused Rory to erupt into a fit giggles and squeals which could be heard all throughout the floor which Logan worked on.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Ok so I know I said this was going to be a One-Shot, but because of the reviews I got I decided to make it a two-shot. Hope you all enjoy.

Later that night after, Rory and Logan arrived back at his apartment. Logan had told Rory that he had never actually moved into that house, he couldn't it reminded him of them. Of the life he so desperately wanted to have with the girl he loved the most. Logan told Rory to make her self at home while he cooked some dinner for them. Rory decided to take a look around the apartment, get a feel of where she was and what her man had been doing since he moved out here. Rory went into his office and was looking at the empty book case. She looked at the pictures on the wall; there were lots of Colin, Finn and Logan are different LDB events, Rory then went over to Logan's desk where there was another picture but this one didn't have Colin, Finn in it but instead it had Logan and her in it. It was from the LDB event when Rory and Logan jumped off the scaffolding. This picture always made her smile. Rory was about to leave his office when she looked down and it was when she noticed a letter.

_Rory, Ace…_

_There are so many things that I want to say to you and wish I said to you at the time but I freaked. There are so many emotions that I feel that I need to tell you to show how much I love you. There is nothing I can do without thinking about you Ace; I can't make a cup of coffee with out thinking about you. I can't read the news paper without thinking of all the fun times we had at the Yale daily news. I can't even watch a movie without thinking of having you next to me, watching and laughing along with me. I could go on all day about the things I can't do without you, I love you I need you to be in my life. I hate going to sleep at night and not having you in my arms to hold on to through out the night. _

_When I wake up in the morning and your not there its like part of my world is dying. Without you to come home to every night it's like my heart is being ripped out constantly. Babe you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I know that I couldn't wait for you before but when you said those words to me it was as though my world wasn't real, like it wasn't true. Like the last 3 years weren't real._

_I love you, everything about you. I love your quirky habits, your coffee addiction, and your freakish bond with your mom. I even love the fact that you have your own building. _

_Please Ace you are my world please can you forgive me for being so inconsiderate and well pigheaded?_

_Please will you give me another chance?_

_Love you so much xx_

_Logan _

_Your Master and Commander._

By the end of the letter Rory was crying, this is how Logan found her. He walked up to her, without her noticing, and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you found it? I was going to send it one day, I just couldn't work up the nerve to do it," Logan says to the girl in his arms. She looks up into his eyes and sees all the emotion that he had written in his letter in his eyes. "I love you so much Rory, everything I wrote in that letter I mean, and I wanted to tell you so much more but it was too hard to put into words so I guess I will just have to show you," Logan tells her with a mischievous glint in his eye. She knew that glint; she has been a victim to that glint several times before.

"Oh really," Rory says as she kisses him passionately.

"Yes really," Logan says as he picks up Rory and carries her into his bedroom. Neither of them resurfaced again until late the next morning. The last thing on either of there minds was the dinner that Logan had made for the two of them.


End file.
